


Fan Meets Girl

by JohnnyMueller



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, F/M, Face-Fucking, First Time, Futanari, POV Female Character, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 14:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14956385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnnyMueller/pseuds/JohnnyMueller
Summary: Our most notable experiences might start in the most unlikely of places, like the aisle of a supplies store. [Requested by UzukiB]





	Fan Meets Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UzukiB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UzukiB/gifts).



Fan Meets Girl

I met him during summer break. I was at a supplies store, trying to find something for an art project that we were doing together. I got this feeling in there that there was someone watching me. I looked out of the corner of my eye to see someone my age. They were a bit shorter than me, with short dirty blonde hair and green eyes. They sort of reminded me of Nico, if Nico was a foreigner. They kept looking over at me, but stopped and blushed when they noticed that I had noticed them. I got a little chuckle out of it before they started walking up to me.

“Um, excuse me.” Their voice was soft, high-pitched. “A-Are you Eli Ayase, from µ's?”

“Yes.” I was curious to see where this was going.

“Um… during your latest concert, did your dress have teal accents or dark cyan accents?”

I was no longer curious, but confused. I had never heard someone so interested in the clothes that we wore on stage.

“I was a little unsure from the video, so I was wondering if I could ask you.” As they were saying that, they brought up two ribbons.

“Ah, well…” _Ugh, I wish Kotori was around; she’d know more than me. I’ll just have to guess._ “I’d say it’s more of a teal.”

“Ah, thanks.”

Before they walked away, I asked them, “Why are you interested?”

They looked over at me. “What?”

“Why are you so interested in what shade of blue the accents on my dress were?”

They blushed and looked down at the floor, playing with their sleeve. “I, uh… It’s kind of embarrassing.”

I put on a bright smile. “Oh, come on, it can’t be that embarrassing! You won’t believe the weird things we girls in µ's talk about. I won’t laugh or anything.”

They looked up at me, before nodding. “Well, the truth is, I’m, uh, I’m huge fans of the group, and I, uh… I like to make dresses like the ones you girls wear.”

I raised an eyebrow to that. “Well, that doesn’t sound that embarrassing.”

They looked at me, confused, before seemingly realizing something. “I’m a guy.”

“Oh- I, uh, I didn’t mean to, uh, you know, say that you were-”

“It’s OK; you’re not the first person to get confused. Everyone does. Especially when I’m out in my µ's outfits. I actually got hit on by one of your groupmates.”

 _What._ “Which one?”

“Same year as you, violet hair, busty, likes to grope girls.”

“Ugh, I’m not surprised. I’m sorry for anything she did.”

“Oh, it was worth it to see her reaction when she realized who she just touched. Although, most of the time, it’s really awkward when people hit on me, especially when it’s a guy doing it. But that’s kinda expected when you look like me.” He looked a little sad.

“What’s your name?”

“Oh, uh, Junichiro Mathis, but you can call me Jesse.”

“Well then, Jesse, I’ll keep your secret, but on one condition.”

“Wh-What is it?”

“I’d like to see your outfits. After all, as a member of µ's, I should make sure that you’re not making inferior product.”

The boy looked confused for a moment before going “O-OK.”

After we bought what we needed, we started heading to his house.

“So, what’s your story?”

“Me? Well, I was born here. My mom’s an electrician, and my dad owns a chain of restaurants across Asia and Australia. They were set up on a blind date and fell in love. A few years later, they had me. Dad’s out of the country right now; he’s opening his first restaurant in Cambodia.”

“And your mom?”

“She typically works evenings, so it’s usually just me at home. My grandmother took care of me when I was younger. She was the one who taught me how to make clothing. Her thinking was that, since I looked like a girl, I might be good at feminine things. She was at least right about then.

“I’d make stuff here and there, nothing too fancy. Until you guys arrived. Everyone’s gone crazy over you, but what I love the most about you guys is your fashion sense. Your outfits are just… amazing. So, I’ve been making them.” He smiled contently until he noticed something up ahead and blanched. “Aw shit.”

“What is it?”

“Look, uh, can we go a different way?”

I narrowed my eyes. “What is the matter, Jesse?”

“Well, uh, there’s some guys at my school who know my secret and they’ve, uh, they’ve been blackmailing me. It’s nothing too much, they just want me to do their homework and give them my bentos sometimes, nothing much, it’s-”

“No.”

He blinked. “What?”

“That is not right. And I’m gonna do something about it.” I grabbed his head. “Just go along with what I say, OK?” I took his massive blushing for a yes.

The two of us began to walk down the street, or rather, I strived forward while I dragged him behind me. We got to a group of boys Jesse’s age. They were looking confused.

“Hey. I hear you’ve been harassing my boyfriend.”

The leader of the group was shocked, as expected. “Y-Your boyfriend? Really? This pansy?”

“Yeah, he is. You got a problem with that?”

The boy laughed. “No, I’m just surprised. I didn’t really think he was into girls considering he-”

“Likes to dress like a one sometimes? Yeah, I know. And I don’t give a shit, you little punk; all I care about is how you treat my boyfriend. So, you and your friends better listen now. If I hear anything else about you bothering him or making fun of me, I swear by all the angels in Heaven that your mothers will not recognize you. Understand?”

The group had gotten paler than a ghost in the winter. “Y-Yeah.”

“Good.” I gave a smile; however they wanted to interpret it was up to them. “You’re free to go.” They left quickly.

“Well, that was easily.” I looked back at Jesse, who was redder than a tomato and steaming out of his ears. “You OK?”

“U-U-U-Uh, I-I think so…” He looked so cute when he was nervous that it made feel a little funny inside.

We continued walking to his house, although we didn’t say anything, mainly because Jesse was trying his best to cool down. Eventually, we got to his house, which looked fairly nice. We walked inside and went to his bedroom, which was the biggest I’d ever been in.

“So, uh, here it is.” He opened his closet to reveal what could eventually become an exhibit about the fashion of µ's. A wide variety of outfits were in there, from things we wore preforming to simple clothing that we would have been seen in in public.

“Wow, it’s… impressive.”

“Oh, thanks.” Blushing and smiling, he scratched the back of his head.

Looking at him and his clothing, I got an idea. “Could… Could I see you wearing one of them?”

“Really?” His face brightened. “You’d like to see it?”

“Yeah.”

“O-OK. Just, uh, give me a moment.” He took one of the dresses and left the room.

I sat down on his bed. My need was getting a bit tight, so I took off my panties and placed them underneath myself. After some time, he came back. He was wearing another one of my dress. It was a dark yellow dress, with red ribbons on its sleeves and around its waist. _God, I remember that one._ I didn’t let my indignation at style show in my face, instead saying “You look really cute.”

“Thanks.”

“In fact,” I stood up and walked towards him. “You look _really_ cute.” I tilted his head up and kissed him. He sputtered for a moment before reciprocating. I let go of his lips and held him close to me. “You know what I said earlier, about you being my boyfriend? I wasn’t fully lying.”

I just heard his breaths for a few moments. Then, he replied, “I thought you were only into girls, like everyone else in µ's.”

“Well, some of us are. But me… well, I like both sides. Especially someone as cute and kind as you. But I want to tell you something, and you have to keep this a secret, OK?” He nodded. “As it turns out, I’m not fully a girl.” I grabbed his hand and moved it down so that he could feel my growth. He blushed.

“Woah, you-you’re a futa.”

“Yeah. Does that bother you?”

“N-No. In fact, I, uh, I kinda got a thing for them. But I’d never thought I’d actually see one.”

“Well, looks like I’m gonna make your dream come true. Now then, you take care of me and I’ll take care of you, OK?” He nodded his head. “Alright, then.”

I got him onto his knees as I took off my skirt. “It shouldn’t be too hard, boy. Just imagine it’s a popsicle.”

He nodded slightly, his eyes full of nervousness, and went forward, placing my dick into his mouth. At first, it was tentative, small amounts of licking and sucking, but as it went on, he got more and more into it, especially when I grabbed what little hair that I could and started to thrust myself in and out of his mouth, even getting into his throat. His little mouth was so tight and, all the while, those pretty green eyes kept looking up at me. Eventually, I got to me and I came into his mouth, Jesse doing everything he could to keep my cum in. He was able to get all down his throat even as I left his mouth.

“Well, you’ve fulfilled your end, now it’s my turn.” I laid on his bed, ass in the air. “C’mon, boy.” I smacked my ass, watching him come over. Before he took his dress off, he spanked me a few times, both of us giggling like a bunch of children as I got redder and redder.

Eventually, he got nude and got himself ready. He leaned over, placing his mouth right next to my ear. “You ready?”

“Mmm, give it to me.”

I felt him inserting himself into me. His thrusts were slow and careful at first as he was trying to get the hang of it. Eventually, I placed his hands on my tits and moaned as he massaged and caressed them. He started to thrust faster and faster, with my body being overwhelmed by the sensations coming from above and below.

As we got closer to the climax, I heard a voice whisper, “Eli, I love you.” I tried my best to respond, “Love you.”

And then it came. His cum flooded me, while my own left a stain on his bed. After a few moments of trying to catch our breaths, we laid back on his bed, his head resting on his chest.

“E-Eli…”

“Yeah?”

“You… You’ve got really nice boobs.”

“Mmm… you wanna play with them?” At his affirmation, I unbuttoned my blouse and took off my bra. I moaned as he kissed and suckled them, all the while my cunt dripped with pleasure.

So now we’re boyfriend and girlfriend. The other girls were a bit shocked at first, but eventually accepted him into our friend group. Of course, they don’t know about the things we do when we’re alone. But sometimes, it’s not too bad to keep a few secrets to yourself.


End file.
